The Ghost Namikaze
by Call Me Mink
Summary: Sasuke tidak percaya akan adanya hantu. Dan dia sangat yakin soal itu, dibuktikan dari dia memilih tinggal di rumah sederhana, yang konon menjadi tempat pembantaian keluarga Namikaze. NS


Sasuke tidak percaya akan adanya hantu. Dan dia sangat yakin soal itu, dibuktikan dari dia memilih tinggal di rumah sederhana, yang konon menjadi tempat pembantaian keluarga Namikaze.

.

Disclaimer: papa Kishi (Masashi Kishimoto)  
Genre: Horror  
Rating: T  
Warn: OOC, AU, Typo(?), BL, Shou-ai, dll.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha, itulah nama yang diketahui dari pemilik mata onyx dengan rambut raven bergaya melawan gravitasi, yang tengah memasuki mashion sederhana dengan lambang Namikaze. Sebenarnya bukan tampa alasan, dia lancang memasuki kawasan Namikaze itu, melainkan karna dia sudah membeli mashion sederhana ini beberapa minggu lalu untuk menjadi tempat tinggal barunya.

Dengan bermodalkan keyakinannnya. Sasuke bahkan dengan acuhnya mengabaikan desas desus tentang mashion yang katanya sangat angker itu. Dan berdasarkan info yang ia dapat, konon katanya keluarga Namikaze dibantai dengan sadis. Hingga arwah sang sulung Namikaze yang 'katanya' tidak terima akan kematian seluruh keluarganya tidak mau meninggalkan mashion itu.

Bahkan pemuda raven itu mendengar desas desus tentang adanya jeritan bahkan teriakan memilukan di dalam mashion itu, setiap malam-malam tertentu. Hingga desas desus tentang hilangnya orang-orang yang memasuki mashion itu. Tapi sayang, itu sama sekali tidak menjadi pengaruh bagi Uchiha Sasuke.

Dia, Sasuke Uchiha, sangat yakin dengan keyakinannya itu. Yang Tidak percaya akan adanya mahluk bernama 'hantu', dan dia sangat menyakini hal itu. Buktinya dia memutuskan untuk mendiami mashion ini untuk tempat berteduhnya yang baru.

Hal yang pertama tertangkap pandangan si raven itu adalah kerapihan. Seperti yang sudah ia dengar dari penjual mashion ini, ternyata pekarangan kediaman ini benar benar rapi, dan terkesan hidup. Berbanding balik dengan fakta yang mengataka kalo pekarangan mashion ini begitu angker dan suram.

Huh! Ternyata dia memang tidak salah pilih, selain pekarangannya yang indah. Ternyata isi dari mashion sederhana inipun begitu simpel, tradisional, dan apik. Benar-benar mashion idamannya, tidak sia-sia dia menghabiskan uang tabungannya untuk membeli mashion ini.

Dengan perasaan puas setelah selesai mengelilingi seluruh ruangan yang ada, Sasuke mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa sekedar untuk melepaskan penatnya dia menyamankan posisi duduknya dan menyalakan TV. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang mashion yang jelas-jelas sangat berbalik dengan omongan mereka.

Apa mereka hanya cari sensasi, atau apa? Hah! Dia benar-benar merasa kasihan pada mereka yang lansung berlari menjauh saat melihat tampa menjelajahi mashion ini.

Rasa nyaman dari sofa empuk sekaligus lelah yang terasa memberatkan kelompak matanya benar-benar tidak mampu untuk tidak ia abaikkan, hingga perlahan demi perlahan dia mulai memejamkan kelompak matanya. Namun sebelum kesadaranya perlahan demi perlahan mulai menyurut, samar-samar dia melihat sosok pirang yang tengah tersenyum dan mengatakan selamat tidur untuknya.

.

Sudah dua hari Sasuke melewatkan hari-harinya di mashion ini. Tapi sayang para warga yang tinggal di dekatnya masih tidak mempercayai tentang tidak adanya kejadian kejadian aneh yang menimpa dirinya.

Oh ayolah! Mereka tidak bersungguh-sungguh mempercayai adanya hantu dirumahnya kan? Apa bukti dia masih sehat tampa cacat ini tidak menjadi bukti untuk mereka? Tapi apa pedulinya.

Memilih untuk tidak memusingkan tingkah tetangganya, Sasuke 'pun mulai kembali fokus pada laptopnya. Hah... Hari ini tugasnya banyak sekali, dia yakin kalo dia akan lembur untuk menyelesaikan novelnya.

Novel? Ya, Sasuke adalah seorang penulis Novel. Dan hal itu pula yang membuatnya membeli mashion ini, karna disini tempatnya begitu nyaman dan tenang jauh berbanding dengan apartemennya yang ada dikota.

Malam semakin larut dan Sasuke masih betah dengan laptopnya, alih-alih memejamkan matanya untuk mendapatkan imajinasi, Sasuke malah merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh bibir cerrynya.

Sebenarnya bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan sensasi ini. Karna setiap kali dia memejamkan matanya pasti dia selalu merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh bibirnya, seperti ciuman? Ah entahlah dia tidak tau, mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya. Setuju dengan pemikirannya Sasuke 'pun kembali fokus dengan tugas-tugasnya.

Detik demi detik setelah sensasi 'dingin' itu, Sasuke merasa atmosfir yang ada diruangan, bahkan mashion yang ia tempati terasa begitu mencengkam. Entah hanya halusinasi seperti yang ia yakini sejak tadi, atau apa, tapi samar-samar dia bisa mencium bau amis yang disusul suara langkah kaki yang terdengar begitu berat dan mengerikan.

Apa rumahnya kerampokan? Atau apa? Lalu bau anyir ini? Walau ia tidak terlalu mengetahui bau-bauan, tapi ia sangat yakin kalau ini adalah bau darah manusia? Mata beriris onyx itu membulat.

Tidak! Rumahnya sudah dirampok bahkan ada yang Korban jiwa. Tapi siapa? Walau terasa berat Sasuke mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, tidak lupa menyimpan berkas dan mematikan laptopnya. Perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah ruang tamu.

Gelap, itulah yang menjadi pemandangan Sasuke malam ini. Tapi itu tidak menjadi penghalang bagi sinar rembulan yang menerobos masuk dari jendela bahkan ventilasi udara yang menyinari mashion ini, hingga menciptakan suasana mashion terasa bertambah berat dan mengerikan.

Lagi-lagi iris mata onyx itu membulat lebar dengan pupil yang mengecil, disana. Tepat dibawah sinar rembulan sesosok tubuh tegap tinggi tampak menbelakanginnya dengan sebilah Katana terlihat penuh dengan cairan berbau anyir yang ia yakini adalah cairan darah yang menganggunya tadi. Tidak jauh dari pria itu tampak potongan-potongan tubuh yang tidak lagi utuh, ditambah lautan darah yang menjadi alas mereka.

Berjalan mundur, Sasuke merasakan kakinya menjadi mati rasa hingga dia tak dapat melangkah lagi, bahkan tubuhnya pun terasa begitu lemah hingga tidak mampu lagi menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri. Rasa mual yang terasa mengaduk perutnyapun semakin menjadi saat menghirup bau anyir yang terasa begitu mencekam pernapasanya hingga terasa begitu sesak.

"A...!?" berteriak, dia ingin berteriak dan meminta tolong. Tapi bagaikan ada yang mencekal tengorokankan, alih-alih berteriak Sasuke malah membuat sosok itu menyadari keberadaannya.

Merasakan kehadiran seseorang sosok itu membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap bengis Sasuke. Terkejut, Sasuke semakin mebukakan mulutnya dan berusaha untuk berteriak dan meminta tolong, tapi seperti yang dialaminya tadi, suaranya bagaikan lenyap ditelan kepanikan. Dia panik, tentu saja bahkan lebih dari panik saat tiba sosok itu semakin menatapnya bengis, lalu mulai berjalan cepat dan menerjangnya tubuhnya yang saat itu bagaikan patung yang berteriak tampa suara. Ini kah akhir hidupnya?

CRAASHHH...

"AAAAARGHH...一"

.

.

Gelap, lagi-lagi gelap. Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia sudah mati? Dimana ini? Dia sangat yakin tadi, dia melihat tubuhnya potong-potong oleh sosok mengerikan itu diruang tamu tampa perasaan.

Lalu sekarang? Dia mengenal ruangangan ini, walau gelap tapi iya yakin kalo ini adalah kamar yang menjadi tempat tidurnya.

Tapi ada yang sedikit berbeda. Ruangan ini terlihat seperti一 Ruang tamu? Lagi-lagi iris mata onyx itu terbelak lebar saat melihat sosok ringkih seorang wanita yang tengah mengesot di lantai yang lagi-lagi beralaskan, darah?

Sosok wanita paruh baya itu tampak terus mengesot menjauhi pria yang sudah memutuskan kedua kakinya itu. Sorot matanya tampak menatap langsung bola mata Sasuke yang tengah berdiri mematung tidak jauh dari tubuhnya, dengan sebelah tangan berlumuran darah yang membantunya mengesot, dan sebelah tangannya yang lain tampak melambai-lambai dan merentangkannya pada Sasuke. Berharap sosok Sasuke akan menolongnya.

Namun saat Sasuke akan menggapai tangan wanita itu tiba-tiba sosok pria tadi mengayunkan katananya, dan memutuskan tangan wanita itu tampa belas kasih. Sebelum kemudia dia kembali mengayunkan pedangnya kembali dan menyayat-nyayat kedua mata wanita itu yang sejak tadi menyorot sedih pada Sasuke.

Hentikan! Ingin rasanya dia berteriak histeris sehisteris mungkin, dan ingin rasanya menutup matanya yang entah kenapa tidak ingin menuruti kemauannya saat melihat sosok wanita itu di bunuh dengan keji tepat dihadapannya. Bahkan dia bisa mencium sekaligus merasakan darah yang mengalir dari wanita itu kini menjadi alas kakinya.

Tubuh Sasuke kembali tersentak saat melihat sosok laki-laki itu kembali menatapnya bengis. Tidak! Sasuke kembali berteriak Histeris tampa suara, dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan. Jangan lagi! Teriaknya kembali 一tampa suara一 Saat melihat sosok itu lagi-lagi mengayunkan katananya sambil menatap bengis Sasuke.

CRAASH...

"AAAAARRGHH...一 "

.

.

"Sasuke!?"

"AAAA..." Sasuke berteriak Histeris, keringat dingin terus mengucur deras dari tubuhnya. Pandangan mata onyxnya memandang tak fokus pada ruangan yang ada ia tepati, bahkan saat ia merasakan sentuhan dingin yang menggenggam tangannya pun dia kembali histeris sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras.

"Sasuke, sudah cukup!" ucap sosok pirang yang tengah menggenggam tangan sang raven.

Seolah itu adalah sebuah mata pematah. Tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke kembali tenang, napas pendek tersengal-segal Sasuke masih terdengar memburu itupun dalam detik berikutnya kebali teratur. Mata beriris onyx itu tampak sayu, dan memandang heran akan ruangan terang yang ia tempati. Seingatnya, ruangan ini tadi gelap, tapi kenapa?

Akhirnya perhatiannya teralih pada sebuah tangan dingin yang terlihat agak transparan tengah menggengam tangannya. Seakan lupa caranya bernapas Sasuke tampak sangat terkejut saat melihat sosok yang tengah memandanginya itu.

"Si一Siapa kau?"

Sosok tegap yang memiliki iris mata blue shappire dengan tiga goresan horizontal dimasing-masing pipinya itu tampak tersenyum lima jari saat Sasuke menanyai namanya. "Naruto, Namikaze Naruto."

.

.

~.Owari.~ \^o^/


End file.
